


What's Going On?

by Quietly_Quirky_Queen_Quail (LilianaSnow)



Series: Well... [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Relationship, Accidental Sex, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Humiliation, Kindness, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Past Relationship(s), Public Humiliation, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Tour Bus Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vibrators, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/Quietly_Quirky_Queen_Quail
Summary: Bob never existed because I don't know how else to do this, he doesn't act like how I imagined a drummer for this particular fic; Mikey is an Omega who's getting his first heat; Gerard is an Alpha who throws his good friend, and Alpha, Ray Toro at him, and retires with his Beta boyfriend Frank. Oh, and Ray was adopted.





	What's Going On?

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I don't find Ray that hot. He's a great guy, extremely talented, and I love him, I just don't think he looks good. And whenever I type "Ray" my phone says "Rat." IDK why.

Mikey hid behind Gerard the way he always did when he was embarrassed. He didn't understand why his ass had started to leak, didn't know why all the Alphas were looking at him like that. He didn't understand Gerard grabbing Ray roughly by the hair and throwing him at Mikey.

He did understand that his pants were wet, and that it was uncomfortable, and that his brother was clearly pissed at the Alphas in the crowd. After all, he could see that half of them were mated- to people standing right next to them!

When Gerard finished the song, the last song, he jumped on a dude in the front row and had him pinned- and "whining like an Omega whose mate just cut off the knot," according to the peppy young Outsider who played all of their drums.

Outsiders were not subjected to heats and ruts, and their women could all have babies and their men could not. Gerard had never understood Outsiders, but this chick was happy, strong, and almost gave off an Alpha air. She never critisized them for doing anything except use her bunk while she was in it. She had also once ripped an Alpha's ear off for trying to knot in Frank, so he guessed she was cool. (Outsiders are normal human beings like us.)

"Okay, Adira. Go on back to the bus, I'll reign Gerard in." Frank sounded bemused.

"K. Tell me if you're planning on fucking him into tomorrow. I ain't dealing."

Ray, on the other hand, was holding Mikey around the waist. He led him to the amps just offstage, out of sight, and began undressing a very confused Mikey, who had previously been thought to be a Beta.

"Ray? What's going on?" Mikey asked, gripping Ray's shoulders.

"You're not a Beta." Ray smiled gently, kissing the top of his head. "You're a late-blooming Omega."

"So... I just went into heat?" Mikey guessed, catching on quickly as Ray helped him lay back.

"Yeah. One of the guards was in a rut. You didn't know to take surpressors- that might have triggered it." Ray gently moved  hand down Mikey's side, which had a long scratch on it from when he'd fallen over earlier. "Although, it could have also been the actual heat of the venue, or just your time to present. Hard to tell. I'll be right back."

Ray walked out of view for a moment and then returned. He smiled gently and and began cleaning Mikey's mess. Mikey watched him, still emotionless.

"Hey, Ray? Aren't I supposed to feel aroused or something?"

"Well," Ray said slowly, looking up. "A heat doesn't just have to deal with that. For the first few hours, you'll have to deal with just the slick. And you'll need to dress in lighter clothes because you're heat-sensitive, and you'll want weird food."

"How do you know this? You're an Alpha..."

"I was raised by two Omegas. And I'm told my parents were a Beta and an Omega. I don't know, but... I do know how to help an Omega in heat." Ray held something up for Mikey to see.

"This is a slick-tampon. They're used by Omegas in heat all the time." He showed Mikey how to use it, holding his hand when Mikey winced at the feeling. "It'll help you on the bus."

"Feels weird... It's called a slick-tampon...?"

"Yeah, Outsider girls use a different version of them for something called a 'period.' Essentially, according to Adira, it's like a heat, but you can't get pregnant on it and it's blood, not slick."

Ray was a pansexual- he liked Alphas, Betas, Omegas, and Outsiders alike. He had scored with Adira a few months before the band started, but they had split up a year later. They had stayed on good enough terms that they never broke certain patterns, like Adira setting out suppressants for Ray's rut or Ray visiting the store to buy Adira's Midol and tampons.

"Damn... That sounds horrible."

"Yeah, she hates them, but they don't have suppressors for her. She says she deals with them pretty well, and I've never seen her misfunction, but some girls do." Ray was now putting pants on Mikey.

Once Mikey was covered, Ray pulled him up. Mikey leaned on him a little.

"She's a champ, I guess."

Ray shrugged. He hadn't been told enough about it to be sure, but he agreed.

* * *

Ray was on Mikey's bus with him, and Gerard and Frank were on a different one. Adira would regularly change buses and thus had an open bunk on either one. After a stop to stretch everyone's legs and refill the gas tanks, Adira joined _Casa Ray &Way._ She had a Walmart bag with her, and her case that she kept things she used daily in.

"What's in the bag?" Mikey asked, watching Adira set it on the counter.

"I'll share that with you in a moment. Just let me get situated." Adira dropped her case in the storage under her bunk- Mikey and Ray took the top bunks, which the petite Outsider had no objections to- and turned to pick up her bag. "Sit down."

The boys did, synchronizing their movement and looking at her.

"So... What did you bring?" Mikey asked.

Adira smiled kindly. "While you guys were walking around and experiencing freedom, I got some supplies for your heat."

Mikey watched as she started pulling things out. He blushed upon seeing a few things.

"Vibrator, to help with the horniness. I got you a knotting one- see?" She pointed to the label and set it aside. "Batteries for it. Some more slick-tampons, maxi pads- stick those to your underwear at night. Not too comfortable, but it's dangerous to sleep with a tampon in."

Mikey shifted, hand on his stomach. It had started hurting when they were in the store.

"And for that- don't think I didn't see your grimace- I brought you Tylenol, because that should be strong enough for your heats, and a hot water bottle."

She pulled out a large, flat red thing and showed him how to fill it and dry it. Then she stole one of Ray's sweaters and pulled it over Mikey's head, and plopped the bottle into the pocket. Mikey immediately moaned happily at the relief of pain.

She then pulled out chocolate bars and a bottle of Mace. "The first, to protect your sanity. The second, to protect yourself. Enjoy. Holler if you need me."

She proceeded to slide into her bunk and put on headphones, reading  _Cuckoo Song._

Mikey climbed up onto his bed and decided to nap. When he woke up, it was the middle of the night, and Ray was reading with a little clip-on reading light. Mikey could hear Adira snoring away. He also felt too tight in his pants. He slid off his bunk and went to the bathroom. He changed his pad- planning on going back to sleep- but then remembered he'd forgotten the vibrator. He sighed and decided to chance heading to the bunk with no clothes on.

As soon as he'd gotten to the bunk, Ray had marked his page and looked up at Mikey. Mikey turned red and slid up into his bunk rather than walk off. He had the vibrator in his hand, the one Ray could see. He turned red again.

Ray stood up and confiscated the toy, then returned with it. "Here. Didn't have its batteries in yet."

"Thanks..." Mikey whispered hoarsely. He'd never done what he was fixing to do, and he looked down at himself. "Uh, Ray?"

"Yeah?" Ray asked.

"Can you... Help me?"

"If you want me to go into rut, the answer is no. I'm on suppressants for a reason."

"No... I don't know how to use this thing. Help?"

Ray smirked and walked over. He gently moved Mikey's legs apart, sliding a finger into Mikey's wet hole. The tightness didn't surprise him, but Mikey groaned and bucked back, which kind of hurt the Omega. It felt good, though.

"Ohhh..." Mikey shudder-breathed, gripping the blankets. "That feels... Mmmnnn..."

Ray smiled and kissed his way up Mikey's stomach. As Ray climbed up, nipping at his neck/shoulder junction, Mikey let out a moan. Ray slid another finger in and began to spread him open lightly. He knew his nips wouldn't escalate to bites, and besides, it was the side of the pack marker, anyway. Gerard had bitten all of them there.

"Oooohhhhh... Ray..." Mikey felt almost holy under Ray's careful hands. When he felt Ray pulling away, he missed the fingers.

Ray quickly, gently slid the vibrator in and turned it up. Mikey nearly howled, it felt so good. He began rocking his hips, happily grabbing Ray instead of the sheets. Ray pumped him slowly, moving his mouth to kiss Mikey instead of nibble. It felt amazing to take Mikey, to have Mikey offering himself up. Even if it was only for a bit.

As Mikey grew closer and closer, Ray moved himself back down the Omega's body. He swept his tongue over the hole, tasting the sweet slick pouring from Mikey. It tasted great, so he continued. It was perfect.

Ray fought the vibrator for the happiness of Mikey. It was intense and amazing, and Mikey finished quickly. He whimpered as Ray licked the vibrator out, and before Ray could pull away, he wrapped his legs around Ray.

"Stay... More... I need more..." Mikey panted out. He looked so vulnerable.

It wasn't a rut- but it was arousal. Ray pulled off his own clothes. Mikey had gotten too loud, and he heard that Adira was no longer asleep. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she headed to the kitchen. Ray kissed Mikey deeply and held himself near Mikey's ass.

Without warning, Mikey grabbed his hips and slid onto Ray, screaming out. Ray knew instantly that the angle had hit Mikey's prostate. Ray began to rock his hips slowly and surely. He gently kissed his way around Mikey's jawbone.

As he moved deeply inside of Mikey, Ray started licking Mikey's sharp, gorgeous jawbone. Mikey gasped, hands scrabbling at Ray's back. Ray plunged in deeply, stayed for half a moment, and then pulled back. He continued to move in this pattern, drawing delicious moans and groans from the Omega's throat.

When Mikey finished the second time, Ray's knot formed instantly, tying them together. Ray didn't even have the time to prepare. Mikey whined when they shifted, but Ray had to move.

He sat up and removed his shirt, then cleaned Mikey up. Adira had somehow known that Ray would knot, and she handed water bottles and snacks up to them.

"Thank you, Adira," Ray said pleasantly, covering Mikey up and feeding him.

"No problem. But, maybe next time, do it on YOUR side of the bus? Then I could sleep." Adira went back to bed.

Mikey looked mortified. Ray chuckled and cuddled him close. "Adira won't tease you about this, Mikes. She knows what it feels like to be insatiable."

"Did you ever knot her?" Mikey asked, sleepy.

"Boy, did he! 'It sucks for Outsiders,' Mama said. 'It'll hurt you too much to try,' Papa said. 'It's fucking fantastic,' I said." Adira sounded tired but not at all ashamed. Mikey briefly wondered if she was related to Frank before falling asleep.

* * *

On the last day of tour, Adira announced to the fans that Mikey would  _not_ be going on tour again for a while.

"Why not?" An Alpha yelled from the 99th row.

"Because," Mikey yelled back. He unzipped his jacket and grinned. "It's twins!"

 


End file.
